


The Catalyst

by Uthizaar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Central City, Crossover, Everyone fancies Barry!, Eye Sex, Flirting, M/M, confident Roy, flirtation, shy Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry likes Roy, Roy likes Barry, more of a focus on them as people rather than on the Flash or Arsenal. Focuses heavily on Barry's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Barry! Hey, Barry?’

He started, looking up to see Iris staring at him, coffee mugs in both hands. He wrapped his hands around his own mug, relishing the heat, realising he had been staring into space for the past few minutes.

‘Huh? What is it?’

‘Are you ok?’

‘Yeah, of course.’ He frowned, ‘Why?’

‘It’s just, you look like you’re thinking of someone.’

‘Ahh, yeah, I guess.’ He grinned shyly, ‘I kinda, met someone, in Starling City, just a friend.’

‘Oh?’ Iris hitched a brow as she sat opposite him, ‘well, when are they coming?’

‘Coming?’

‘Barry, when was the last time you made a new friend?’

‘Hey! I’m not five; I’ve lots of friends.’ He said defensibly, ‘I have you and Cisco and Caitlin and Eddie, even Dr Wells, see, plenty of friends.’

‘Hmm.’

‘What? Fine, I’ll ask him over. Just, just stop looking at me like that.’ Barry fished out his phone watching Iris leave him, a sly little grin playing about her features. He scrolled down until he came to the ‘R’s’ and tapped quickly. It was ringing.

‘Hello?’

‘Uh, hi, Roy. It’s Barry, Barry Allen? Uh, we met-‘

‘I remember. So, ah, what can I do for you?’

‘I was…’ Barry stopped, his eyes meeting Iris’ as she gestured for him to continue, ‘I was wondering, if, maybe, if you didn’t have any other plans, if you’d want to… comevisitmefortheweekend?’ He finished the last sentence in a rush, the words spilling all over each other. He heard the hitched breath on the other end of the line and winced. 

‘Uh, did you ask me to come visit you?’ Roy’s tone was a little confused, a little intrigued.

‘Yeah, but I mean, you don’t have to. It was just an idea, a-‘

‘Great idea! I’m in.’

‘Um, you are? Good, great! I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘Ok, I’ll call you when I arrive.’ Roy hung up, and Barry sat there for a moment with the phone still held up to his ear. Iris walked past him with another order and he smiled at her as she grinned back.

 

Barry smoothed down his t-shirt again, the crinkles invisible as he paced about his lab nervously, glancing now and then to the desk where his phone sat, silent. Roy had said he’d get the afternoon train and Barry replied that he’d meet him at the station. But there was still a half hour before he’d arrive. Barry stood in front of the small mirror in the far alcove and looked at his appearance again, the suit jacket fitted comfortably over his shirt, he’d thought about wearing something tighter and more…attractive, but that’d mean admitting that he wanted more from Roy than friendship, and besides the other guy looked a lot better in those sort of clothes than Barry ever did. He reached up to push back his fringe again, smoothing down the sides of his hair unnecessarily. His phone vibrated loudly on the desk and he darted over to it. ‘Am here now. Where are you?’ Barry started to type, paused and then slipped his phone into his jacket before rushing out, a blur left in his wake.

 

Roy looked around him, the station at Central City was nicer and better appointed than the one at Starling. He waited in the main foyer for Barry to arrive, one hand gripping his backpack, the other buried in his pocket, curled around an arrowhead. He kept it with him wherever he went, the first time Oliver had saved him, the tip broke off from one of his arrows and Roy held onto it, a sort of lucky charm. He spotted Barry jogging across the concourse and greeted him with a smile.

‘Hey Barry!’

‘Roy, huh, sorry if I kept you waiting, traffic, you know?’

‘Hehe,’ He laughed softly, eyes running over Barry’s face, the strong chin, light green eyes, the hints of stubble along his jaw and upper lip. ‘I can imagine, stopping to save the day, huh?’

Barry smiled sheepishly, ‘Something like that, so…where to first?’

‘Uh, well, why don’t you show me your lab?’

‘Sounds good.’

 

They’re in CSPD, walking through the foyer, Roy looking around at the marble pillars and bright open office spaces, so different from the grim, dark offices in Starling City. Everything here seemed to be better, nicer; Starling had this decaying splendour thing going on, but Central was just splendour. Then Detective Thawne walks by, his bright eyes moving down and across Barry until they shift past him to stare at Roy. 

‘Eddie.’

‘Hey Barry. Who’s your new friend?’

‘Oh, this is Roy.’ Barry nods back at him, ‘Just a friend I made from Starling, he’s gonna be in town for a few days. Thought I’d show him my lab, if that’s ok?’

‘You’d have to ask the captain, we just left in some new samples for you to run, but I guess so.’ His eyes lingered on Roy for a little longer than comfortable before switching back to Barry. ‘I’ll stay with him while you ask, if you want?’

‘Um, sure. I’ll be right back.’ Barry says to Roy who just moves back to stand near the lifts, Thawne walking over with him, a few inches from him. Roy glances over at the detective, noting the way his eyes followed Barry until the man disappeared from view. Roy smirked to himself as he quickly put the pieces together.

‘So, Starling City huh?’

‘Yeah, met Barry there last week. Mutual friend.’

‘Hmm. You’re not a cop are you?’ It was more of a statement than a question, ‘Scientist? CSI?’

‘No, nothing like that.’

‘Hmm.’

‘Does it matter? We’re just friends.’ Roy turned to look at Thawne, but saw his eyes flick away as Barry came back out of the captain’s office. ‘Good to go?’

‘Yeah, come on up.’ Barry nodded to Eddie who raised his hand and waved them off. Roy twisted back to glance at him as they climbed the stairs; the detective was still looking at them with hungry eyes until they went out of view.

 

‘You know he likes you, right?’

‘Pfft! Eddie? No way, he’s dating Iris.’

‘Uh huh, I could practically feel him eye-raping you!’

Barry pushes Roy away as he leers at him, ‘Seriously, Roy! Stop it!’ Roy giggles and nudges him. 

‘He’s pretty hot, though, right?’

‘Err, I guess, I mean I wouldn’t know…’

‘Right,’ Roy grinned at him again, waggling his eyebrows suggestively before wandering over to the window. Barry sighed, feeling the blush across his face, even as he felt his eyes drawn across the room to Roy’s ass encased in his tight pants. It seemed the suit he wore as Arsenal wasn’t that different from his normal clothes. Barry had fought the urge to just stare at him when he was in Starling last week, despite drooling at him from the inside as soon as Oliver introduced them. Every time Roy came near him, he just averted his eyes, even when they were standing beside each other, he tried not to look at him, feeling that swooping rush in his stomach, the uncomfortable straining in his own skin tight suit. By the mission’s end, he had stopped caring about whether or not Roy was aware of his gaze. Instead he took every opportunity to look at him, mentally photographing the man’s muscular figure in the suit, the moments when he turned around, the contrast of his pale skin against the deep red of the fabric, the way his eyes moved quickly and cleverly around a room, the subtle changes in his expression depending on their mission progress. Yes, Barry spent a lot of his time thinking about Roy. Maybe that was why he found it so difficult to concentrate this week; work was piled on the desk beside him; samples that needed to be run, datasets that had to be updated, evidence to be examined. Every time he had sat down to start working, he’d drift off and Roy Harper’s amazing smile would come into his mind. Even Joe had noticed it at this morning’s crime scene; Barry just stared off dreamily into the distance, camera in one hand, and tweezers in the other. But now that Roy was here, Barry didn’t know how to approach him, or even if he should. 

So he casually walked over and joined Roy as they leaned against his desk to look out across the city, arms touching, shoulders rubbing, silent but comfortable. Barry glanced across to see Roy staring out the window, apparently fascinated by the ruined hulk of Star Labs in the distance. He took the opportunity to study the man’s fine features again, the smoothness of his skin, the strength of his jaw, the bright, intelligent eyes, the perfection of his soft lips. Barry licked his own lips unconsciously and quickly looked away as Roy felt his eyes on him.

‘What?’

‘Oh, nothing.’ Damn that flush comes back again, Barry turning away from Roy’s knowing grin as he feels his face heat.

 

It’s later in the evening and Barry’s guiding Roy up the old, creaky wooden staircase to his apartment. It’s a small affair, simply furnished and functioning more as a place to sleep than to live. It was close to the precinct, less than a block away, usually used during those cold winter nights when he had to work late and it was too frosty to get home. Or, at least, it used to be, now he didn’t really have a use for it, but it was nice to bring Roy here, instead of having to endure Iris’ pointed stares and giggles. They had called into the coffee shop on their way there, even in the evening rush she managed to take the time to run her eyes approvingly over Roy and give Barry not-so-subtle encouragement. He blushed as Roy turned to look at him, his face confused and quickly made an excuse to pull him out of the shop.

Barry fumbled the keys from his pocket, Roy was standing right behind him, close enough to feel his hot breath blowing gently on his neck. Finally he got the right key in the lock, pulling back to get it open, stumbling into Roy as he did so, forgetting that the lock tended to stick. Roy grabbed him before he fell over and propped him upright, holding him close to his body, that warm breath closer now, his nose just touching Barry's neck. Roy made no move to pull away and instead just murmured, ‘Uh, you ok?’

‘Yeah, it just sticks sometimes.’ Barry replied, aware his face was flushed, Roy’s hands on his hips were so comfortable, he could feel himself getting hard just from the contact. Of course being close enough to smell Roy’s tangy aftershave wasn’t helping him control his body any better. The door opened eventually and Barry reluctantly left Roy's grasp and went ahead to light the lamps placed around the apartment, preferring the low lighting. Roy stood by the door until Barry beckoned him closer. 

‘Sorry it’s a bit cramped, and messy. Uh, I’ll tidy it though! Only takes a second.’

‘But I don-‘ Roy started and then stopped as he watched as Barry whizzing around him, a light wind buffeting him. After a second or two, Barry was standing in front of him again, the apartment neat, and Barry in more casual clothes. 

‘Damn that was quick! And you got changed too?’ Roy asked, his tone hard to read, although Barry thought he could detect a note of disappointment. ‘So, where do I sleep?’ Roy dropped his bag, ‘Couch?’

‘Uh, yeah? I mean, there’s only one bed, it’s pretty big so I guess we could share, but…’

‘Oh, I don’t mind sharing with you, I’ve slept in worse conditions!’ Roy flashed him another smile, his tone light. ‘Besides if it’s big enough?’

‘Uh, sure.’ Barry was caught by surprise as Roy closed the distance and kissed him on the lips. ‘What? What are you doing?’

‘Come on, tell me you haven’t wanted me to do that all day?’

‘Well, uh, um,’ Barry stuttered in response. Roy smiled at him and leant in as Barry tensed again.

‘Hehe, it’s no big deal, you’re pretty cute, you know. Now come on, show me this big bed of yours!’


	2. Chapter 2

Barry’s eyes blinked awake, dawn’s soft morning light breaking through the slots in his wooden blinds. He lay there staring up at the ceiling watching the light dance across the room, feeling the shift in the bed as Roy rolled over. Barry glanced at him, he was still asleep, lying on his front, nose buried in the pillow. Barry shifted to his side slightly, moving carefully so as not to awaken Roy, and studied him more closely. His hair was still perfect, buzzed short at the sides, a bit ruffled on the top where he had moved about in his sleep. The beginnings of stubble could be seen around his chin and upper lip, and Barry couldn’t help but reach over and lightly run his finger against the rough hairs, before pulling away. Roy had slept in a vest and Barry a t-shirt, although he secretly wished Roy had just dispensed with that too. Regardless, Barry's eyes locked onto his strong, muscular arms where they were wrapped around one of the pillows and he flexed now and again as Barry glanced up to his eyes flutter; he was dreaming.

 

The night before had been a strange experience for Barry. After Roy kissed him, he was a little on edge, not nervous exactly, but a kind of nervous energy he wasn’t used to. Maybe that was just the effect Roy had on him. When Barry suggested that they go out, he just shrugged and nodded at the couch.

‘Err, I’m not really…I’m pretty tired, late night last night, you know?’

‘Saving the world?’

‘Not exactly, Oliver had me doing drills with him until three and then we went on patrol. I don't think he understands vacations anymore.’

Barry laughed and gestured for him to sit down, ‘So, you wanna watch TV? Or a movie maybe?’

‘TV sounds good, feels like ages since I just chilled out in front of the box.’

So they sat there watching shows and talking casually, making fun of the characters, giving a running commentary every now and again. Although Barry noticed that Roy really honed in on the male actors or presenters, not holding back when he thought they were hot, or cute, or ripped. Barry glanced over at him now and again as the younger man would let out this hiss of air and mutter under his breath, just loud enough to hear, ‘Fuck me, he’s hot….’ He wasn’t sure if this was how Roy always acted or if it was a not-so-subtle attempt to turn him on. If it was the latter, it was certainly effective! Barry moved about uncomfortably, his cock pressing against his boxer briefs, bulging out his pants, the combination of Roy sitting next to him, the attractive men on the TV and Roy’s comments all made him hornier than ever. 

 

Barry resisted the urge to move closer to Roy, but looked over at him whenever he got the chance, stealing little glances until Roy turned to him during an ad break.

‘Hey, Barry?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Come closer.’

‘Huh?’

‘Come on.’

Barry swallowed and shuffled across the couch until he was right in front of Roy, close enough to see his mischievous eyes sparkle, close enough to smell that glorious aftershave again, close enough to… Roy darted forward, kissing him again, catching him by surprise again. Except this time the kiss went on longer, a soft melding of their lips pressed together, Roy pushing firmly against him as Barry yielded and opened his mouth. The first little dart of Roy’s tongue into his mouth made his stomach tense up and his cock harden again, the second and third made him wrap his hands around Roy’s neck and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Barry leaned back and Roy followed him down until they were lying on the couch, kissing each other, the TV forgotten. Barry’s hands wandered down Roy’s back, feeling the firm, developed muscles, one hand reaching further to his tight ass cheeks, squeezing gently as Roy moaned into his mouth. The other hand was pulled back to rest on Roy’s neck, gripping it hard as Barry groaned in pleasure, bucking upwards, desperate to feel more. Roy ground into him, their hard cocks pressing against each other. But then Roy pulled back, breaking the kiss.

Barry looked up at him, breathing hard, a little flustered that he had been so aggressive, so desperate for Roy’s touch. He grinned down at the speedster and kissed him gently on the lips. 

‘Come on, we better go to bed.’

‘What? Already? It’s barely eleven.’

Roy opened his mouth to reply, but stifled a yawn instead. ‘Like I said, I’m super tired. I mean, I guess you can stay up by yourself...’

‘No, I’m coming.’ Barry paused as Roy smirked at him, ‘I mean-‘

‘I know, hehehe.’ Roy got off him and reached a hand down to help Barry up. He grasped it, a little surprised at how soft his palm was and let Roy pull him up. He quickly turned off the TV and zoomed around the room, checking the locks, his phone and speeding past a confused Roy into the bedroom.

‘Come on Roy!’

‘I’m coming, not all of us have super speed.’ He grumbled as he moved into the bedroom, stopping when he saw Barry standing in just his underwear in front of him, ‘That was quick, but you might want to put something else on, I’ve heard it’s supposed to be cool tonight.’

Barry frowned at him, disappointed, but put on a t-shirt as Roy unbuckled his jeans, slipping them off as he pulled his hoodie over his head. Barry caught a brief glimpse of his rippling abs and smooth chest, gulping even as he couldn’t pull his eyes from the sight. Roy turned away from him to strip out of his t-shirt and Barry ogled his ass, unconsciously rubbing his bulge. Roy grabbed a vest from his bag, pulled it on and turned around.

‘Damn, Barry, when was the last time you got laid?’

‘Huh?’ He looked up into Roy’s knowing grin and blushed, ‘Uh, sorry, I, it’s been…a while.’

‘Yeah, pick up your eyes from the floor and get in.’

Barry nodded and pulled back the covers as Roy slipped under the covers. He dimmed the lights and climbed in after him. Barry scooted over to him, close enough to feel Roy’s breath on his face. Roy looked at him, suddenly serious, and lay down.

‘Turn over, lie on your side.’

‘Uh, ok.’

‘That’s it, face away from me.’ Barry felt Roy’s strong arms wrap around him and pull him closer to his body. Their legs intertwined and he felt Roy’s thighs grip his, their bare legs rubbing together as he felt a thrill run down his spine. Roy rested his head on Barry’s shoulder as he reached down for one of Barry’s hands, interlocking their fingers. 

‘So…are we gonna do it, or what?’

‘Seriously Barry? You’d go all the way after the first date?’

‘First date? We just kissed!’

‘Exactly, besides I’m too tired to give you the full Roy Harper Experience!’

Barry grunted with laughter and felt Roy smile against him. He sighed contentedly and felt himself drift off.

 

The morning sun was strong this time of year and Barry liked the way it made Roy look more tanned than he normally did. Barry enjoyed just looking at Roy, but he wanted more, he just wasn’t sure how to ask for it. Roy was the more forceful type, and Barry didn’t have much experience with guys, just awkward fumbling with a few guys from high school and college, and that one time in ‘Metroid’ where he had the most uncomfortable conversation ever with Captain Singh. But Roy, he just seemed to act however he wanted, if he wanted someone he didn’t hold back, he just went for it. Barry licked his lips and gently kissed Roy on the lips, feeling him wake up as he did so.

‘Morning.’

‘Uh, morning Barry.’

‘Sleep well?’

‘Yeah, it’s a comfortable bed. And plenty big!’

Barry giggled at him as Roy pulled him closer.


	3. Chapter 3

They were sitting opposite each other having brunch when the call came in. Barry picked up the phone just as Roy was finishing his retelling of Oliver’s second daring rescue of him, with added embellishments and impressions, causing Barry to fall around the room laughing. He had no idea solid, stoic Roy had such a sense of humour.

‘Haha…Yeah?’

‘Barry, its Dr Wells. We need you.’ He sounded serious and Barry stopped giggling.

‘Uh, what’s wrong?’

‘We have a slight problem here, bit of a mystery, really. Hurry up Barry.’

He hung up suddenly and Barry stared at the phone. Roy stood up, going over to him, stuffing the last of his toast into his mouth. He looked at the concerned expression on Barry’s face and wrapped an arm around his waist.

‘What’s up?’

‘I need to go.’

‘Huh? You need my help? I can still fight without a bow.’

‘Uh, I don’t…’

‘Come on, Barry, if I can help you I will, if I can’t I’ll stay out of trouble.’

‘Ok.’ Barry sighed and glanced beside him. ‘Uh, you might want to hold on tighter.’

Roy raised a brow as Barry picked up his legs and then the world sped up around him and he buried his face in Barry chest, wind whipping around him, his fingers gripping the man's strong arms hard. In less time than it took him to relax his arched brow, Roy had moved from Barry’s apartment to standing in the center of the ops room at Star Labs. He let out a gasp of air as he fell to his knees. Barry crouched beside him and helped him up, brushing him down. Roy waved him away, but Barry kept patting him down.

‘Hey! What are you doing?’

‘You’re burning. Well, smouldering.’

‘Burning?!’ Roy jumped back and swatted the flames away but Barry giggled and he growled at him, ‘It’s not funny, Barry, I love this shirt! Ow, ow, ow!’ He began yelping in pain as the fabric fell apart, singeing his skin. Barry quickly ripped the last shreds of his shirt off. Roy glaring at him as he did so. There was a noise behind them and the two men turned to find Dr Wells regarding them coolly as Cisco and Caitlin struggled to keep straight faces. 

 

‘Uh, I can explain.’

‘Really, Barry? Again?’

Roy glanced between them and gratefully accepted the jumper offered by Cisco. He pulled it on while mouthing ‘Again?’ at Barry who just blushed and turned away. Roy turned back to Dr Wells and offered his hand. ‘Uh, I’m Roy Harper, Barry’s…friend.’ 

Dr Well’s arched a brow at the pause, but accepted Roy’s hand and shook it firmly. ‘Pleased to meet you, I’m sure. I see Barry’s already revealed himself to you.’

‘Oh yes, he couldn’t wait to!’ Roy grinned as he heard Barry choke behind him and he shared a wry smile with Dr Wells. ‘But don’t worry, his secret’s safe with me.’

The man nodded, steering his wheelchair behind a nearby console, ‘I believe so, Arsenal.’

‘Uh…’ Roy looked at Barry who just shrugged. He continued to stare at him as Barry stripped out of his clothes and pulled on the Flash costume. ‘You need a hand?’

‘I got this.’ Barry finished and walked over to Dr Wells. ‘So, what’s the big rush?’

‘Two hours ago, this was recorded by a group of teenagers out hiking near Ackles Ridge.’ He pointed to a screen and everyone grouped together to watch the video.

 

Chunks of rock began ripping out of the earth around a figure clad in a long black trench coat, the open tails fluttering around him. The camera tightened in on the man as the rocks began to spin around him in concentric circles. The teenagers started to swear as the man walked towards them, there was static as the camera was torn from one of their hands and flown across the rocky ground. Roy winces as he spots one of the teens battered by the rocks and looks across to see Barry beginning to vibrate as if he wanted to run out there this minute. 

‘Keep watching.’ Dr Wells sped up the footage and then resumed it at the end. The rocks were now floating in the air and Barry let out a gasp as the figure raised his arms manipulating the rocks until they floated again in front of him. Then without another glance at the camera, he dropped his arms and rose from the ground into the air and floated off.

Roy was the first to speak, ‘Uh, did he just fly?’

‘Yes.’

‘Um, how exactly?’ Barry glanced between the three scientists and then back to Roy who just shrugged.

‘I believe he can manipulate gravity, particularly gravimetric fields, which allows him to bend or even break the laws of physics as we know them.’ Dr Wells rolled himself down to the center of the room and turned away from them. He sighed, ‘When the clean up was finished after the explosion a few months ago there were two bodies never found. One…’ He glanced at Caitlin and then continued, ‘Well, the other was a senior scientist I had worked with since the beginning of this project. Dr Ryan Siburn, brilliant, if somewhat mad. He was standing directly in front of the viewing port when the accelerator exploded. I thought, hoped, he had been instantly killed. But apparently not.’

‘But this message, “I’m coming for you” sounds personal.’

‘Well, if he has survived, I can only guess at the pain he’s suffered. He would have been directly exposed to the dark matter generated by the accelerator. Who knows what power that could have granted him?’ Dr Wells sounded distant, as though lost in thought.

‘So how do we stop him?’

‘We don’t, we contain him. I believe that one of our cells in The Pipeline can be reconfigured to reverse the gravimetric density of the interior mass and stabilise his ability to manipulate the fields near him.’

‘Uh…Was I the only one who didn’t understand that?’ Roy glanced around him and Barry grinned at him.

Dr Wells turned to Barry, ‘He’ll come to us, you just need to direct him to the lower levels. I’ll be waiting.’

Barry nodded and before Roy could say anything he sped out of the room, paper fluttering everywhere.

‘You guys really need to get some paperweights.’

‘Tell me about it.’

 

Roy watched from behind the blast door as Barry darted around The Pipeline, drawing the raging villain to his new home. He flashed that stellar grin once the ex-scientist had been locked inside and rushed back to check on Roy. Out of the corner of his eye, Roy watched Dr Wells approach the sealed cell and place his hand against the thick glass. His attention snapped back to Barry as he grabbed his hand to lead him outside, flushed with victory, but still a little self-conscious in front of the others. Roy grinned at him as Barry pressed up against him, their faces close, foreheads touching. Just as they were about to kiss there was a massive crump and the ground shook. They turned to look across the skyline at a massive fireball and smoke cloud rising above the commercial district.

‘What? Another one?’ He sighs and turns to Roy, ‘So much for hanging out together.’

‘When it rains, it pours.’ He smiled sadly at Barry before leaning in to kiss him. ‘You better go.’ Barry sighs and then starts as he feels his phone vibrate. Roy looks at him in surprise, ‘What, you’ve got pockets in there?’

‘Yeah, just a minute.’ He answers the call, re-routing it to his ear-piece. ‘Yeah?’

‘Barry!’ There was a gasping voice on the other side, pain etched into it. He frowned and then swore as realisation struck.

‘Eddie? Is that you?’

‘Send help…bodies everywhere…car bomb…’ He grunted out the words before the line went dead. Barry looked at Roy who just nodded and he took off, a blasting light of red searing across the city to the blast site.

He came to a stop in a scene of twisted metal and broken glass, moaning and twitching bodies surrounding him as he quickly searched the wreckage for living victims, rushing them to nearby hospitals when he found them. He saw the police vehicles creeping up the street, wary of secondary attacks, the bomb disposal teams running ahead to clear the way. He flipped over a large piece of debris and spotted Eddie’s blond hair sticking out of a pile of rubble. He quickly pulled him out and rushed him to the nearest ER, clutching him to his chest even as the detective tried to struggle out of his grasp. Barry dropped him carefully at the feet of an astounded nurse and sped back off into the night.

 

Roy was on the phone when he returned to Star Labs and the others had gone down to check on their newest prisoner. ‘Yeah, no I hear you, Oliver. Yes. I’m on my way.’

‘You have to go?’

‘Yeah, guess you have your hands full anyway.’

Barry nodded, ‘Hey, I can get you to Starling fast if you like?’

‘That’d be awesome.’

‘You ready now?’

‘Uh, we should stop by the hospital though.’

‘Why?’

‘Your biggest admirer got blown up?’ Roy smirked at him. Barry frowned, but nodded and held out his hand. Roy took it and wrapped his arms around Barry tightly as the Flash held his legs up. Roy looked into his light green eyes and reached up to kiss him softly. ‘Go.’

 

Eddie was lying in a bed, bandaged and sewn up, feeling light headed and loopy as the pain killers swam in his system. Iris had just left to get coffee when he looked up to see Barry and that attractive friend of his enter his room. He grinned stupidly at Barry.

‘Heyyy Barry! Good to see you man!’

‘Uh, good to see you too, Eddie. You ok? Heard you got blown up pretty bad.’

‘Yeah, I’m great now you’re here!’

Roy arched a brow at Barry and stood next to him, ‘Hey Eddie, you remember me right?’

‘Course! How could I forget a pretty face like yours?’ 

‘Thought so,’ Roy licked his lips and pulled Barry in close, one hand curled in his shirt the other grasping the back of his neck as he pulled him closer. Barry blinked in surprise as Roy kissed him, parting his lips as he felt the man press against him, closing his eyes even as Eddie stared at the two of them making out in front of him. Roy pulled back after a minute and grinned at Barry before winking at Eddie. ‘Get better soon!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for not updating this in like forever, but I just had a few difficulties getting the story right. Hopefully you enjoyed it and it made (some sort of) sense. They're a hard pairing to write actual plot for, since they've been on screen for about ten minutes together.


End file.
